


A Mothers Gratitude

by awesometogepix



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dai Matou Enbu | Grand Magic Games Arc, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Post-Battle, The aftermath of Lucy vs Flare, a scene that should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12526768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesometogepix/pseuds/awesometogepix
Summary: Lucy is feeling pretty down after her battle with Flare of Raven Tail. After her words with Natsu in the Arena, all she wanted was to get away for awhile. Her time alone is interrupted by someone she didn't expect.------In which Bisca finds Lucy after the battle.





	A Mothers Gratitude

Lucy clutched her hand to her chest, her sobs drowned out by the water pouring from the shower she had taken refuge in. She had let her guild down. This was supposed to be their big comeback…their announcement to Earthland that Fairy Tail was alive and just as strong as ever, that Fairy Tail would rise up again, and that nothing could keep them down forever. But she had messed it up. She always messed it up, especially when it counted the most. 

She had just come from her battle with Flare of Raven Tail. Flare had cheated not once, but twice. First, she had targeted a helpless child, Bisca and Alzack's baby girl, in order to ensure Lucy's submission. Then, once Lucy had finally been free to finish the battle, her attack had been stopped by outside interference. Lucy had been made to look weak in front of thousands of on-lookers, but that wasn't what had her so upset. Lucy had been made to make Fairy Tail look weak in front of everyone. Lucy had failed everyone in the guild who had put their faith in her. 

Erza would have been better. Erza would have made everyone believe in Fairy Tails strength again. She would have raised her blade in victory and in doing so raise the hopes and dreams of their nakama. Instead…they had to put their faith in Lucy, who couldn't even win against a cheater… Another sob forced its way past her lips. Her heart ached just as much as her beaten body did. How would she be able to face everyone after this? How would she be able to look them in the eye after failing them so bad? After making it so much more difficult on everyone else? After being a burden yet again… 

It was with a heavy heart that Lucy switched off the water. Her hand lingered on the shower knob for a long moment, her eyes falling on her pink guild mark. Reaching out, she traced the symbol. Her mind conjured up the face of every member in Fairy Tail…every member of her family. “I’m so sorry, everyone…You deserved better." 

Lucy toweled off with the sluggishness of someone who had the world placed on their shoulders and found themselves lacking. She dressed as slowly as possible, partly because of the welts decorating her body and partly because…she wanted more time before having to face everyone again. 

It was as Lucy tied off her hair in her second ponytail that the door to the showers slowly opened. Startled, Lucy turned to the door and found Bisca stepping through, her face turning solemn upon seeing Lucy’s tear streaked face and the various welts that her clothes couldn't cover. 

"Bisca…?” Lucy asked, her voice shaking. She had wanted to put herself together before anyone saw her. She wanted to cover up the marks that the red haired witch had left behind and at least attempt to present a strong face in the aftermath of her defeat. 

"Lucy…“ Biscas voice was quiet. The strong gunslinger, usually brash and bold, but who always had a kind word, seemed at a loss. Her eyes showed what seemed to be a million emotions at once, the most prominent of which Lucy couldn't decipher.

Before either could speak further, Virgo appeared with a bow. "As you requested, Princess.” In her hand rested a container of concealer, the purpose of which was fairly obvious to the occupants of the room. 

Lucy nodded and took the make up from her friend. “Thank you, Virgo…” Virgo bowed once more and looked at Bisca with piercing eyes, as if assessing her in her ability to help her mistress. Once satisfied, Virgo took her leave, for once not asking for punishment. 

Bisca stepped forward once the spirit left back to the Celestial realm. She gently took the container from Lucy’s hands and screwed off the lid. Lucy watched with wide eyes as Bisca slowly began applying the concealer to her injuries, taking care not to further damage them. It was silent between the two women for a few minutes. 

Lucy desperately wanted to ask why Bisca was here and not with her daughter and Alzack, but her mouth wouldn't seem to cooperate. Thankfully, Bisca took the matter out of her hands. As she carefully applied the concealer to a welt on Lucy’s stomach, Bisca finally began to divulge why she had come here. “Lucy…I can never thank you enough for what you did out there…” Though her voice was steady, Lucy could feel her hands shake just the slightest amount against her stomach. To her shock, Bisca continued, “Today, I could have,” her voice cracked, “I could have lost my daughter…my little Asuka…she could have been taken from me even as she stood by my side.” Tears began to fall from Bisca’s eyes. The shake in her hands spread to the rest of her body until she was trembling in front of Lucy, who could do nothing but stare as this beautiful, strong, courageous woman broke down in front of her. 

Bisca took a gasping breath, “You stood there and you were beaten…tortured…in front of thousands…almost branded with Raven Tails mark…all for the sake of my baby girl….” She dropped to her knees. “I can’t ever repay you for what you have done…saving my baby when I didn't even know she was in danger…Thank you so much, Lucy!” Bisca had broken into full sobs at this point, her solemn composure breaking fully under the weight of what could have been and almost was. Lucy, shock written clear across her features, found herself slowly joining Bisca on the hard, stone floor. Her arms came up slowly and carefully wrapped around the crying woman. 

As Bisca latched on to the blonde's offered comfort, Lucy thought back to the horror she had felt upon spotting the vile red hair next to Asuka and the threat implied. She can only imagine how Bisca and Alzack, Asuka’s two loving parents, would have felt upon Natsu burning the hair and realizing what could have happened to their daughter. Lucy held Bisca all the closer. She closed her eyes and, with conviction in her words and in her heart, she said, “Fairy Tail is my family…I would rather die being humiliated than watch anyone of you hurt." 

As Lucy held the older woman, she thought back to the moment she lost and how it felt like she had failed her guild. With a start, she realized how that was far from the case. Though she had lost the match, she was able to protect the youngest member of her family. She defended her guild to the best of her abilities. And that? Wasn't something she should be ashamed of. Fairy Tail would rise to the top and all of its members, including the youngest, would be alive and whole to see it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this months ago and had it posted on my tumblr. I've recently decided to open an archive account and so moved it here. This is just a scene that was desperately needed in the GMG arc. After watching the battle between Lucy and Flare, I kept expecting to see some sort of encounter with Bisca and/or Alzack regarding what Lucy did to keep Asuka safe from harm. It kept eating at me until I decided I had to write it. I hope you enjoy. It was pretty much written while I was half asleep. I did take the time to edit it a bit before posting. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
